


Searching for Alec

by sarcastissimo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kidnapped Alec Lightwood, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Worried Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastissimo/pseuds/sarcastissimo
Summary: Set after the events from s02e10 of Shadowhunters.Valentine somehow managed to escape, and for some reason he also kidnapped Alec. While the rest of the Institute debates their next move, some of the people closest to Alec's want to start looking for him immediately.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Phew! So, this one got a little out of control. Lovely pensfan8714 granted my wish on Tumblr and sent me a prompt - to write a one-shot where Magnus and the others search for Alec who was captured by our Dad Of The Year, Valentine. I planned to finish it in, like, an hour or two, but alas, that stretched to 3 days. My ideas for this one changed almost daily, but I like the end result, so I hope you'll like it too!

As the full moon illuminated the streets, a dark figure could be seen standing on the edge of Magnus Bane’s roof.

Blue sparks dancing on his fingertips, Magnus set his jaw and looked up, not seeing the stars but rather the face of a certain blue-eyed shadowhunter.

While he was standing there, the memory from a few nights ago replayed in his mind – Alec, falling backwards into the void from this exact spot.

Once again sensing all the fear and pain caused by almost losing Alec, Magnus shivered.

No. He wouldn’t let that happen again.

Magnus recognized the stinging feeling in his eyes so he shut them to prevent the tears from escaping.

This wasn’t a time for crying.

Stretching his fingers, Magnus whispered a few words and formed a portal with one swift movement of his hand.

 

“Magnus!” Breathless, Clary stumbled onto the roof. Jace and Simon followed shortly after.

Catching her breath, Clary observed Magnus with mixed awe and fear. She hadn’t ever seen him like this. He looked… dangerous. Blue sparks were in contrast with his dark skin, complementing the mysterious and powerful aura that surrounded him.

She approached him cautiously. “Magnus. You can’t go after Valentine all alone.”

Magnus didn’t even bother to glance at her direction. “Sure I can, Biscuit. And when I _do_ get to him, I’ll make him wish he wasn’t even born.” Something inside the portal buzzed and Magnus snapped his fingers, whispering a few more words.

Jace stepped closer, clenching his fists. “Magnus, Alec is my _parabatai_ and I’m going with you to save him, whether you want it or not.”

“ _Parabatai_.” Magnus spat the word out as if it were a curse. He had several not-so-polite remarks regarding that bond, but decided to keep them for himself. He was just wasting his (and Alec’s) time arguing.

He turned his back on them and prepared to walk through the portal.

Jace looked like he was about to explode. “You don’t even know where Valentine is! By the time you find him, Alec could already be dead-“

Jace stopped mid-sentence as something very similar to a bolt of lightning escaped Magnus’s fingers. Magnus turned around furiously, his eyes like seraph blades on Jace’s skin.

“Don’t. Ever. Say that. Ever again, young shadowhunter.”

For a few moments, the only thing that could be heard was their heavy breathing. The palpable tension in the air was suddenly broken by Izzy stumbling onto the roof.

“Nobody’s going anywhere without me.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. This was getting ridiculous.

“You can’t be serious, Isabelle. You and I both know that you’re in no shape to be out chasing Valentine.”

Although she was unusually pale, Izzy’s determination took over and she marched over to Magnus like not even the forces of nature could stop her. Hands on her hips, she looked him straight in the eye.

“I’m not chasing Valentine. I’m rescuing my brother. And I can tell you where he is.”

Magnus laughed mockingly. “Stupid Nephilim. Do you really think Valentine didn’t think of blocking you – or any other Shadowhunter – from tracking Alec?”

“Well, he obviously didn’t, because I already _did_ track him down. I know where to find him.”

Izzy savored the moment as everyone looked at her in surprise.

“So, are we going to go or what?”

Magnus bit his lip while he weighed his options.

Unable to stand still for one more moment, Simon broke the silence.

“C’mon, Magnus, we all want to rescue Alec. And you need us as much as we need you. Let’s do this together. Like, you know, the Avengers or something.”

Although she didn’t really understand the reference, Izzy awarded Simon’s small speech with a wide grin.

Magnus just sighed and dragged a hand over his face.

“Fine. But we’re doing this _my_ way.”

 

The portal left them in the middle of an overgrown field.

A loud yelp escaped Izzy’s lips as her high-heeled boot sank into the mud.

“Magnus,” she hissed, “did you lose your sense of precise portalling or did you just not hear me? I told you Alec is in an abandoned building just outside the city, not in _Texas_.”

Not paying much attention to Izzy’s remarks, Magnus started walking.

“If you only started following me instead of complaining, you’d realize that we’re not, in fact, in Texas.” He pointed towards the dark rectangle in the distance that seemed to be placed on the edge of the field.

“Will _that_ abandoned building do, sweetheart?”

Izzy rolled her eyes in response and signaled Simon to come closer and help her get out of the mud.

A few feet away from them, Jace pulled Clary closer and whispered in her ear, nodding towards Magnus.

“I know he means a lot to Alec, but I swear I’ll kill him.”

Wide-eyed, Clary shot an alarmed glance towards him. “What the hell, Jace? I realize you and Magnus had a little argument back there on the roof, but that was in the heat of the moment. Calm down.”

“ _Calm down!?_ ” Jace tried to keep his voice down, but failed. “No, Clary, _he_ needs to calm down. One more sassy remark, and I swear, by the Angel, I’ll…” He trailed off, not being able to find the words that could express his frustration.

Clary sighed. “Ok, look, I’ll talk to him, but only if you promise to try and clear your head. If it’s really Valentine waiting for us there, we could all use some level-headedness. Besides, you and I really can’t afford ourselves to let him escape for the second time today.”

 _Clear your head. Right. If she only knew what really occupied my thoughts…_ There was no way Jace could clear his head with Clary walking next to him, now that he was aware they weren’t actually siblings.   
Still, he nodded in agreement. It was his decision not to tell Clary, and living with that secret was his cross to bear. Right now, he needed to concentrate on saving his brother.

As he took out his seraph blade and started cutting down the tall grass that was blocking his way, Clary half-ran to catch up with Magnus.

Lightly touching the warlock’s arm, she looked up and examined his unreadable face expression. It wasn’t easy for her to decide what to say to him, so she just started with the obvious.

“You know we all care about Alec, right?”

Magnus sharply nodded and clenched his teeth, but gave no other response, so Clary decided to continue.

“He’s strong. And Jace can feel him through their bond, so that means he’s okay. Alec is going to be all right, Magnus.”

“Yes, well you can’t really guarantee that, can you, Biscuit?”

Clary would usually be offended by Magnus snapping back at her like that, but there was audible pain present in his voice, so instead of resenting him she just felt sorry for him. Clary knew very well how it felt when someone took your loved one away.

Still, there was something that bugged her. She paused, trying to decide how to word her thoughts.

“Magnus… Alec’s been going on missions all his life. I admit, it’s not like being captured by Valentine is on his weekly schedule, but… He’s one of the best shadowhunters in New York. Don’t you believe that he can get out of this?”

Clary braced herself for another downpour of Magnus’ sassy remarks, even for his rage, but what she didn’t expect was silence.

Surprised, Clary looked up and saw a whole range of emotions passing over Magnus’ face.

“I do believe in him. But this time, it’s different.”

Hoping to get an elaboration, Clary looked at him questioningly.

“He told me he loved me.” Magnus’ voice was barely above a whisper. “I don’t know when was the last time someone had told me that.” He made a short pause. “And I don’t want the first time I told him I loved him to also be the last.”

They continued walking in silence, because, well, Clary knew there were no words she could say to make Magnus feel better.

Meanwhile, Magnus lost himself in thoughts of all those words he didn’t say out loud – how being with Alec was the first time in centuries that he wasn’t feeling lonely; how every single time he’d given his heart to someone he lost them, one way or another, and he was scared to death of that happening again.

However, their silent march was soon interrupted.

Clary felt a light touch on her back and turned around to see Izzy holding her bo staff.

“Valentine’s men. 5 of them right in front of us. They surrounded Jace, but Simon managed to get one of them so they didn’t trap him. They’re still fighting, so let’s go.”

 

Without a second thought, they rushed to help their friends. Following the sounds of fighting and the trail of light left by Jace’s seraph blade, they soon found them, still trying to fight off three of Valentine’s men.

Magnus used his magic to raise one of them that had Simon pinned to the floor. He tossed him to the side where Izzy waited, eager to finish him off.

Meanwhile, Jace managed to free himself of the enemy’s grip, turn around and pierce his heart. The third one was quickly taken care of, too, with Clary slitting his throat.  

“Well.” Simon wiped the blood off his cheek. “At least now we know we’re in the right place.”

 

Upon entering the building, the squad had to fight off a few more of Valentine’s recruits. However, there was no sign of Valentine himself.

“Maybe this is all a trap. Maybe he isn’t even here.” Her dress ripped in a couple of places, Isabelle sounded desperate. It was obvious she would be blaming herself if this whole operation failed.

“No. Alec must be here. I can feel him.” Jace looked around and frowned. “But it’s almost dawn. I really doubt Valentine will want to stay here after the Sun comes out. This place is much more approachable than his other hideouts were. We have to hurry.”

Simon helplessly shrugged. “Sorry to break it to you guys, but there are three more floors to this thing, and even I, blessed with my vamp speed, can’t search all the rooms before the sun comes out.”

Magnus nodded. “Then we’ll split.”

He pointed at Jace and Clary. “You two, first floor. And you two,” he now pointed at Simon and Izzy, “Second floor. I’ll go to the top floor.”

Silently agreeing, they parted ways.

 

There was just one more hallway for him to go through, and Magnus still didn’t find anything. Or anyone.

All the rooms were completely empty, except for the one that contained a couple of human-sized cages. Valentine was probably keeping downworlders in those. The thought made Magnus wince.

He suddenly froze. Listening carefully, Magnus heard the sound of deep, ragged breathing coming from one of the rooms. He started walking soundlessly, preparing his magic for an attack. Just a few more steps before he reaches the door…

Magnus pushed the door open, his hands falling from the offensive position the second he saw what – or rather, who – was in the room.

Leant against the opposite wall, there was Alec.

He had some blood on his face, and a lot more under his ripped shirt, but he looked alive and that was all that mattered.

Magnus ran over and knelt next to Alec, breaking the bonds around his wrists.

He felt the tears of relief gathering in the corners if his eyes, but this time he had no intention of stopping them.

“My sweet Alexander.” He gently cupped Alec’s face and caressed his bruised cheek.

Alec hummed and leaned into the touch, slowly opening his eyes.

“Hey.” He offered Magnus a smile.

Not being able to wait any longer, Magnus pressed their foreheads together. “I love you.” He felt more than saw Alec’s smile widening.

“What was that for?”

Magnus shrugged. “A necessity.” He let out a sigh. “I was so worried, Alec. Worried that I’d lose you.”

Instead of answering, Alec moved away just enough to be able to see Magnus. “Could you help me stand up?”

Slightly confused by the course of the conversation, Magnus nodded and pulled an arm around Alec’s shoulders, making Alec lean on him with one side of his body.

As soon as he was on his feet, however, Alec put an arm around Magnus’ waist and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Magnus immediately melted into it, feeling the taste of Alec’s lips mixed with salt and rust. One of his hands was still cupping Alec’s cheek, but the other one found the familiar black locks and grabbed them, pulling their bodies even closer together.

The kiss was just like glue, every second putting more of their broken pieces back together.

Hours or moments later, the rest of the squad burst through the door and the room became a chaotic mess, Simon and Clary hugging, relieved, while Izzy and Jace already started drawing _iratzes_ on Alec’s exposed skin.

Still, Alec didn’t move away from Magnus. Instead, after breaking their kiss, he locked his eyes with Magnus’ now visible cat-like ones and whispered.

“I love you, too.” _And I’m not going anywhere._


End file.
